Capture
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: Request for Ren Mizuki


I do not own Naruto. This is a request for Ren Mizuki.

She was running through the lush forest of the country. She had to escape from them. They were worse than the bounty hunters and poachers that continously took what they wanted from her lands. She lived within the woods of the fire country and that was where she raised her pack. Her name was Ren and she was the leader of the tigers and held within her Shiro Tora the Tiger Demon goddess and that is what they were after.

She continued running as fast as she could through the trees hoping to find someone who could help her, but alas there was no one. She finally ran into the wall of a mountain that she couldn't climb. She needed to escape and could not. Ren looked to her oncoming captors and sighed in defeat hoping that her tribe would be safe.

The one captor looked at the other and smiled. They had finally caught her and their leader would be pleased. Before they could say something Ren slashed at the raven haired one's face leaving a slash mark on it. He looked at her with red eyes mixed with black and forced her to see the most horrifying nightmare that he could. She saw her entire tribe massacred before her eyes. Even the youngest child Himeko was no match for the evil that killed them all and in the middle of it the raven haired man was laughing covered in the blood of her fellow tigers.

"No!" Ren screamed and fell to the ground holding her head as if trying to scratch the images out of it.

In reality a smirk formed on the face of the raven haired captor face as he released the jutsu causing her to pass out in the process. He picked her up and took her back to the hideout where his boss would be waiting.

Hours later she awoke in what looked to be a cell of sorts and she was severely weakened from the earlier attack on her body. She looked around possibly for some means of escape from the prison, but could not find a single escape point.

"Its no use. You will not escape from here.", A voice told her from the room.

It was then that Ren took in her surroundings. She was in a room with a single lamp and a bed. In the corner there was a chair and the raven haired man was sitting in it studying her. He seemed intrigued to say the least and wondered why his boss had wanted this particular demon when they were collecting the tailed demon spirits for their goal.

Ren looked at the raven haired man and considered attacking him. Surely, if she did he would give up and allow her to escape from her prison. Then again the man seemed to know mind tricks and she did not want to relieve the memories of what could happen to her tribe. Sitting on the bed she thought of what to do. It was obvious that the man wasn't just going to attack her. So she had a few moments to think of what she needed to do to survive. She was eighteen now which meant that she was old enough to think of a way out of this situation.

The raven haired man watched her taking in her long black hair and steel gray eyes. She was a beauty to him and a rare one at that. He had never met a girl with such eyes that seemed so determined to be free and yet his thoughts began to move away from pure intentions. He decided to try and talk to her to figure out what was so special about her and why his boss wanted her...why he wanted her.

"So what is your name?", he asked her and received a glare from her. "Its no use fighting or ignoring me. You will not escape here. I just figured a simple conversation would help to pass the time."

Ren looked at him warily. "My name is Ren. Ren Mizuki.", she said to him.

"Well Ren it is nice to meet you. I am Itachi Uchiha.", he said to her.

"What is your reason for capturing me?", she asked trying to get more information. She recognized his clothing as that of the Akatsuki, but she thought that they only went after the tailed demons as did most people.

"My boss' orders.", he said simply with a tone that implied he wasn't going to give her any more information or that he knew nothing more than his boss's orders.

"So how long will I have to stay here?", she asked him hoping that he would tell her a little more.

"For as long as my boss says you have to. I have been instructed to watch you.", Itachi said to her.

She sighed and laid down on the bed giving Itachi a nice view of her form. He stared at her wanting her even more than he did when he first saw her running through the forest.

---  
Itachi had no idea why he had been sent on this mission, but it was what the leader had wanted. He thought that their mission was to captured the tailed demons and with their power rule the world. Apparently he was wrong. He had been watching his target for several weeks at that point and it was almost as if he were drawn to her.

She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and he would loved to see them up close, but for now he could not. He would have his chance after they captured her for what purpose he also knew not.

The time he watched her that stuck the most in his head was when the moon was out. She was getting ready for a run. He had crept low in the bushes as he watched her stretch beforehand. The silhouette of her body against the moonlight made it hard for him to stay still and not run out to grab her and taste her. She had looked in his direction but had not seen them and he saw her eyes almost sparkle a little in the soft glow.

It was since then that he wanted her and now she was here and his for the taking though he was sure she would turn him away. Still he had to try with the memory of her stretching in the moonlight fresh in his head. He walked over to her now resting form and sat down next to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him as if asking what he wanted and knowing what he wanted from her.

He looked into her eyes for only a moment before his lips descended upon her soft ones. She hesitated to kiss him back only for an instant before kissing him back with passion which startled him. Unknowningly to him she had seen him watching her for weeks. She knew he was there and sometimes she would do things to show off for him. She hadn't known then that he was there to capture her and figured he was just a man who had lost his way. She liked him that way and it wasnt until he was chasing her down that she realized he was one of the people after the demon that she possessed. Still right now he was just that man who had been watching her all that time.

He slipped his tongue across her lips and smiled inwardly when she opened them. He kissed her taking time to explore her mouth while sliding his hands along her body. She gasped when his hands found her breasts and started to massage them lightly. He pulled away from the kiss and then moved down kissing her neck and all the exposed flesh that he could see.

"Are you sure you want this?", he asked her not wanting to force her into this. Itachi may have been cruel, but he was not that cruel.

She thought about it for a moment. Sure she was here against her will but there was nothing able to be done about that at the moment. Ren knew that he had been the one watching her and had she not dreamed of something like this herself. What harm could it do to indulge in this one little fantasy.

"Yes...I want this...", she said to him smiling softly.

Itachi smiled in triumph as he moved his hands to himself and took off his akatsuki cloak. He went back over and kissed her again with passion and she matched running her hands over his body removing his shirt. He looked at her with his eyes blazing with passion as he slowly removed her shirt and bra kissing each part of her exposed skin. He nibbled on a bit of the skin on her neck and moved his nibbling downwards over her full breasts and flat stomach causing her to moan and gasp aloud. His hands traced down her thighs and back up touching the sweet spot between her legs. She moaned and arched up towards him but he held her down.

"I don't want to rush this too much", he said to her. "I want to make you feel as special as you are to me."

Ren opened her mouth to say something, but Itachi quickly kissed her as he worked on taking off his pants and hers. He moved down her body just letting her feel his warm breath ghost across her skin. She shivered delightedly as he placed a kiss on top of her most special place. He moved up her body placing light kisses all over her causing her to gasp and whimper all noises that sounded deliciously good in his ears. He kissed her ear and she purred in response to it as he skillfully massaged the rest of her body.

"Are you ready for me?", he whispered gently spreading her legs.

She nodded in response as he lined himself up with her sacred entrance and pushed in slowly as to not cause her a lot of pain.

"Oooooooh...", came her voice as he slid fully inside her. He started moving in and out at a faster pace saying sweet things to her.

"You are so beautiful Ren...I think...no I have fallen in love with you...", Itachi said to her.

"Oh Itachi.", she said feeling heat build up within her.

Itachi moaned with her and their hearts beat as one while he continued making love to her. Ren couldn't take it anymore and came saying Itachi's name and holding on to him tightly her usual steel gray eyes now golden like those of a tiger. Itachi came as well pouring himself and his love for her deep within her.

After a little bit they laid there still panting but each catching their breath.

"That was wonderful", she said to him.

Itachi sat up and kissed her one more time. There was no way he was going to allow his leader to harm her in anyway. He truly loved her and would protect her. He threw her the clothes she was wearing. When she looked at him she was ready to cry.

"Why?", she asked almost in tears.

"Because I want to protect you. So I am getting you out of here. I don't care where we go, but I can not let my leader have you. Who knows what he will do to you and I cant bear to see you get hurt.", Itachi answered looking at her.

She almost cried then. "Alright...", she said and got dressed.

Together the two of them escaped out the prison she was once in and move towards their lives together.


End file.
